Erdas High: Senior Year
by Darkblaze of Shadeclan
Summary: Conor is a senior in Erdas High and can't wait to graduate with his friends, but sadly that's not the case. As trouble starts to brew and a dangerous threat to the school rises, Conor and his friends will have to call a truce with the enemy side before the danger arrives and takes the school to its grave, as secrets reveal and mysterys arise, Conor is running out of time...


**Chapter 1:**

 **Best Friends Rising**

* * *

 **Welcome to this book! Some of these advents in the books have happened to me in real life and I will mention it before the chapter, but as of now this is just made up, I'll try to describe the high school like mine but I won't give anything about my identity of the high school away, hope you enjoye!**

* * *

 ** _Welcome to Erdas High!_**

* * *

Slamming his locker shut, Conor walked to the modern world history room to have lunch with his friends.

He would've ate in the lunch room, if there wasn't the Redcloaks running it, or at least that's what they were called. The group consisted of there leader Shane, Devin, Karmo and many others he didn't know the names of. They would make sure no one was doing any thing wrong, and acted like a drill sergeant.

Conor remembered when they were in a toxic group called the Conquers, it was actually a club run by the mean biology teacher, Mr. Zerif. How did he know so much about the toxic Conquer club? Well that was because his friend, Abeke, who he had a small crush on, was in the club for awhile before it got bad and she dropped out.

Conor let out a sigh, now that he was half way in his Junior year, he didn't have a friend. Well he had friends, Meilin, Abeke, Tadoka, Xanthe, Tasha, Anda and so much more. But he didn't have his best friend with him.

He saw him over the summers of course but he was unable to join the school since he was an orphan and had no parents, finally Tarik. The schools vice principal, managed to convince Olvan, there principle, to let him in and when Olvan agreed after seeing his best friends confidence and bravery.

It was already to late.

Just thinking about it almost made Conor erupt in sadness, his friend was sent to a boarding school and he didn't hear from him ever again.

Shaking his head Conor focused on the hallway as he moved forward.

Suddenly when he crossed the intersection between the courtyards and B hall, a tennis ball hit him in the face and he stumbled to his left. Grabbing his head in pain.

"Wow! You were right Andrew! Some leader he is!" A voice sneered as muiltiple laughs came from his side, whipping his head to looked at them, another tennis ball collided with his arm.

"Stop that!" He snapped holding his throbbing forehead a he pulled up his sleeve to look at the group.

"Oh no! He's gonna summon his big bad spirit animal!" One of the boys teased as the middle one or Andrew scoffed.

"Lets save the thing some shame, grab him!" Conor gulped as he went to run to the modern world history class but a few tennis balls to the side and another one to the head made him stop and get grabbed.

"Let go of me!" Conor grunted as two boys held him abasing the wall and a boy with brown curly hair, an ugly colored flannel and tan skin with brown eyes stood in front of him mockingly.

"Go ahead Shepard boy" he teased pulling up his sleeve to reveal a jaguar tattoo on his arm.

"Lets see where that gets you" Conor growled, knowing Briggan could take down his Jaguar anyday but then he remembered that all his peers had spirit animals too, give spirit animals vs one big bad wolf. Was he out numbered?

Twirling a silver shining knife with a leather handle in his hand, Andrews smirk grew.

Suddenly he heard a cry, no a shriek and a flurry of wings swooped down and snatched the knife out of Andrews hands, he jumped back as a giant gyrfalcon grabbed the knife and flew the other way.

"Wow an antique?" Conor shot his head toward the voice to see the gyrfalcon landed on a older boys shoulder, brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. A black backpack was on his back but one strap was not on his arm and a leather glove was on his hand, the gyrfalcon dropped the knife in his hands as he examined it.

"I think I've seen this before, hmm yes, let me see" studying the knife that he held up to his face, he checked the sharpness, straightness and handle.

"Oh yes! I know where this knife is from, Mr. Cooleys knife he had received from his great grandfather who fought in the war correct? The one the always keeps under a glass case? You know that one?" Andrew wore a look of fear on his face as the boy chuckled.

"Drop Conor and scram Andrew, your unwelcome in enemy territory" the boys voice turned from sarcastic to cold and serious in a split second as Andrew gulped and the Theo boys dropped Conor and ran off out to the courtyard.

"Oh yeah, still got it" the gyrfalcon let out a cry and adjusted itself on the boys shoulder.

Suddenly Conor pulled up his sleeve and released a giant grey wolf with blue eyes, the gyrfalcon shrieked again and stopped down to great Conor's wolf, Briggan.

"Easy there Essix, we don't want to get caught with our spirit animals out" the boy warned with a smile as Conor ran and hugged him.

"Rollan!" He held but was muffled in Rollans tan shirt, Rollan chuckled and hugged back.

"Dude! Where have you been this hole semester!" He said ruffling Conor's blonde hair, Conor pulled away. Rollan was wearing a simple tan t shirt with brown pants and boots while Conor wore a white t shirt and green scarf with blue jeans and black shoes.

"I've been here! I thought they sent you off to a boarding school?" Rollan rolled his eyes and smiled.

"They were until my mom showed up, ya know I never knew I had a mom, she just showed up looking exactly like me then Bam! Blood test and I live with her Cornacoba!" He exclaimed as Conor smiled.

"Dude! You got to let me meet your mom!" Conor said as Rollan nodded.

"Ahem"

"Yeah we should all like get together at my, let me just say, new house, and talk about life"

"AHEM!"

Whipping around Conor and Rollan looked to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes crossing his arms.

"Oh hey Shane" Conor said blankly with a face of disgust, Rollan held up a peace sign.

"Sup" he said simply with a small nod as Shane rolled his eyes.

"Spirit Animals in passive form, might I remind you" he said coldly as Rollan whispered to Conor.

"What's got his panties in a twist?" Conor cracked a smile and shrugged.

"Maybe it's because Abeke broke up with him!" He said the last part out loud.

"OHOHOHOOOO! Get rekted crocodile!" Rollan high fived Conor who gladly did it back, Shane groaned in annoyance.

"Just get your animals in passive form before I report you to Olvan!" Shane snapped face palming in annoyance.

"Yes ma'm, we won't let you down" Rollan gave a quick solute as Shane sighed and walked away. Conor watched him go before speaking.

"Were not gonna put Essix and Briggan away are we?"

Rollan smirked.

"Nope"


End file.
